


1272-1275

by fish_in_the_aquarium



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Background Het, M/M, обоснованное повествование в разных временах, полтора матерных слова, разорванная связь с Йеннифер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_in_the_aquarium/pseuds/fish_in_the_aquarium
Summary: Когда возраст переваливает за полвека, любые изменения воспринимаются болезненнее, чем раньше, а значимые - в особенности. Настолько, что иногда хочется либо выть, либо вернуться хотя бы в недалёкое прошлое, где всё пусть и непросто, но хотя бы понятно.Но тут, как чёрт из табакерки, появляется старый-добрый Регис.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1272-1275

**Author's Note:**

> Три года сидела, как, блин, японский художник, не могла 2 страницы родить.  
> Теперь я счастливая мать, пусть и не сказала всё, что хотела, но дети на то и дети, чтобы не быть живым представлением своих родителей об идеале. 
> 
> Если что, символический смысл дат в названии - даты на надгробии. Закончились геральтовы мучения, пляшем, смотрим и нюхаем.

Пресловутые звёзды находят отражение в мандрагоровой настойке, хотя в её глади ведьмак видит лишь себя - на самом дне этой резной кружки, с лёгкими, полными маслянистой жидкости, и остекленевшими глазами. То ли от пьянства, то ли от последних трёх лет, для которых он, кажется, оказался слишком уж стар: в Геральте чересчур много самогона, чтобы знать точно.

Ведьмак отрывается от созерцания глаз собственных и смотрит в вампирьи напротив.

Вампир Эмиель Регис Что-то там Как-то там ещё очень по-человечески пьян, и от этого становится прежним собой – в особенном для Геральта смысле, в котором не был на протяжении всей этой истории с Детлаффом. Таким вампир был, огрызаясь и хохоча, когда Геральт поднёс меч к тощей шее («Давай! Тычь!»), когда пылко пытал Лютика с его прозой («О громы небесные, Лютик! Не мучай нас»), и тогда, в пещере, скидывая свою улыбку и по-мальчишески горящий взгляд на их вечные словесные перепалки («Дружище?»). Геральт почти готов поклясться, что в молодости вампир только и делал, что ходил с вот такими бешеными глазами. А сейчас, как зубы, прячет.

Ведьмак теряет момент, когда эти самые глаза окончательно утягивают убийцу чудовищ на дно. И там его встречают фиалковые - Йеннифер.

_Снег на Ард-Скеллиге казался непозволительно белым из-за иссиня-чёрных волос чародейки. Либо из-за того, что Геральт впервые понял, но..._

_\- …но всё совсем не так. Ничего не изменилось._

_А ему хотелось забраться в самый далёкий и глубокий склеп и истошно выть. Потому что понял, почувствовал, осознал, что, блять, сделал - как сейчас, так и тогда, в Ринде. Не создавал он никакой двухсторонней связи, не привязывал к себе тем желанием Йеннифер, нет. А вот себя к ней – ещё как._

_Всё им содеянное, даже в беспамятстве, все эти годы были ради Йен, во имя Йен. Одной большой отчаянной попыткой гнать землю вперёд, чтобы снова быть с ней._

_Все вила и вся Охота. Все магистры и эльфы. Все убийцы королей и копны рыжих волос._

_Были._

_И на место "были" не пришло ничего. Будто снова чьи-то вилы вынули душу, только как назло не смертельно._

_\- Я люблю тебя, – отвечает он, и в этих словах нет лжи. Они прошли с Йен слишком многое, чтобы у него остался хоть единый шанс её не любить._

_Йеннифер ему отвечает, и её…_

Вампир так громко щебечет, что ответ чародейки ускользает от ведьмака, так и не обретя форму и вкус. Ему хочется верить - да он и верит, - что во всём виновата настойка, ведь тот разговор в горах и что было дальше, он помнил лучше всех монструмов. Как и то, что, вообще-то, не хотел бы лишний раз думать об этом, просто не выходит. Три года как практикуется, да не выходит.

Три года он чувствовал себя кошкой, которой отрубили хвост. Наполовину. На вторую - когда Цири решила выйти на большак без него. Но этот удар был ожидаемее, чем то, что сделала Йенифер.

Геральт делает глоток и жмурится. Переводит взгляд на языки пламени и невпопад поддакивает рассказу вампира, в котором не понимает и не разбирает ни слова.

_Ему до одури хочется вернуться туда, где он знает, что не может быть с Йеннифер, но не может и без неё. Умиротворяющая (теперь-то он это знает! наелся сполна!) и теперь сводящая с ума своей недоступностью неопределённость в её глазах, волосах; сирени и..._

При попытке набрать воздуха в грудь, вампирьи травы бьют по носу аптекой. Их запах, столб излишне пахучих трав - полынь, камфорный базилик, шалфей, анис и, черт бы её побрал, корица, – всё прежний. И как бы Регис (очевидно) не был изнеможён регенерацией, он оставался старым Регисом, реликтом и последним напоминанием о том времени, когда всё было понятно, когда цель жизни формулировалась в одно короткое приложение, а то и вообще - имя.

Даже Лютик, блять, сидит смирно в Новиграде и толкает безвкусное вино.

_Геральт расстался с Йен после битвы за Каэр Морхен._

Щемяще хочется, чтобы у Региса всё стало хорошо. В голове Геральта даже неуклюже формируется мысль, что Детлафф, вообще-то, должен не бегать по лесам, а кланяться в пол Эмиелю. Ну, и случайности, благодаря которой ведьмак увидел регисово «Мне кажется, что мой друг Детлафф умрёт. Мне грустно». Мог бы – разрыдался.

Геральт приподнимается со своего камня и, шатаясь, подсаживается к вампиру. Тому совершенно всё равно.

_Регис был ему другом._

В глазах вампира ничего, кроме понимания. Геральт знает это, даже не смотря в них.

_Ему правда нравились зимние сады и их с Регисом разговоры. Это были хорошие воспоминания. По-настоящему приятные, даже с учётом финала._

Пока ведьмак поднимает на вампира замутнённый взгляд, к полным понимания глазам добавляется и понимающая улыбка, и сейчас волку, побитому и уставшему от всего, кажется, что в мире нет ничего нужнее и слаще этого самого понимания.

Кажется, будто последние три года выдались настолько паршивыми лишь для того, чтобы привести его в Боклер. Глупый, дурной, но всё ещё сказочный Боклер.

_Тогда, в Туссенте ведьмак, как мальчишка, практически всем говорил, мол, вот, смотрите, Эмиель Регис, мой друг. Не заметили? А мы дружим. У меня от него нет секретов, говорите. Ведьмак, кстати, так до конца и не понял, кому были эти слова – окружающим или вампиру._

Вначале Регис замирает, а затем криво (и, скорее всего, наипаскуднейше) улыбается ему, дурному ведьмаку, в губы и всё-таки отвечает на еле попавший в цель поцелуй. А Геральт старается не думать: ни почему начал это, ни почему вампир решил его поддержать. В этом начинании. И вообще во все прочих.

Но Геральт твёрдо решает, что больше не хочет думать. Никогда.


End file.
